Zero
by Shyannada141
Summary: (Fem!Yugi, Fem!Ryou, Fem!Joey,and Fem!Malik. YXY, RXB, JXS, MXM. Genderband!)
1. Chapter 1

Shyannada141: Made on Wattpad decided to put it here as well... EnJoy!

* * *

 ** _Shyannada14: hello everyone! This is my first genderbander story ever! There will be only 1 name change and that will be Joey into Joy! Also my shyest yami, Arrow, will be joining in this lovely new story! Arrow doesn't have a lover so yeah he will end up having one in a future chapter and he will also have his Gender swiped which will make him a female for this story and he will not appear as of yet! Anyway Yami or Yugi please do the disclaimer! And Bakura do claimer! *hides behind Seto*_**

 ** _Yugi: Shyannada14 does not own Yugioh_**

 ** _Bakura: *glares* but she owns the plot and her Yami Arrow..._**

 ** _Shyannada14: on with the story! *starts up Fireworks for no reason*_**

 _/Thoughts/_

"Speaking"

 **"Egyptian" (only yami's and seto well speak it)**

* * *

As the sun started to rise in the sky a girl named Yugi Muto was sound asleep in her bed. But that wouldn't last long...

"Yugi! It's time to get ready to get up and go to school!" Her grandpa yelled up the stairs. She was startled awake, that she had fallen out of her bed.

"Ow," she groaned while rubbing her sore bum as she got up off the floor. She want towards her closet and picked out a sleeveless leather t-shirt and a light blue jacket. Then she want to her dresser picking out a blue jean skirt with jewels on the belt rings and picked out her favorite underwear and bra. She want into the bathroom and took a quick shower after she got out of the shower she put on her clothes, before going downstairs to put on her high knee socks and dress shoes. When she finally made it to the kitchen she saw her mother cooking breakfast and her grandpa was reading the newspaper.

"Morning Mom! Morning Grandpa!" She said cheerfully before taking a seat at the table.

"Good morning Yugi!" Her Grandpa said very cheerfully. He seat his newspaper down on the table and give her a cheerful happy smile. Her mother placed their breakfast on plates before joining them at the table. She put a plate in front of Yugi, which had eggs, beacon, and her favorite blueberry waffles with syper on top with a sweet strawberry. Then her mother seat a plate in front of her Grandpa which was the same as Yugi's and he also was handed a cup of coffee. Yugi's mom seat down on her red chair and eat her fruity breakfast with a glass of milk.

"Yugi, don't forget that me and your grandfather are leaving for three months to England. So we won't be here when you come home from school," her mother told her before finishing her breakfast.

"Yes, I know mother. I'm 18 now so there is no need to worry about me now mom! I'll just invite Joy, Ryou, and Malik over if I ever get lonely, I promise to call you if anything happens," Yugi told her as she finished up her breakfast and put the dishes in the sink to be cleaned off. She grabbed her book-bag from the counter top and walked over to the front door, "bye mom! Bye grandpa! See you when you guys get back from your trip!" She yelled before walking out of the front door.

She kept on walking until she saw her best friends and run right over to them. Joy greeted her with a nuggie to the head like always, Malik gave her a huge bear hug, and Ryou being a lady said 'Hi' like a normal person should greet another human being. They talked about the new restaurant that just opened up and boy Joy was very excited about it, like always when it involves food. When they finally got to the school they want to their lockers, luckily for them that they were right by each other, but the only down part is they hated about the lockers was the four bad boys in school that won't stop messing with them from day to day and shared the same lockers just across from theirs. When they got to their lockers they were met with the four *baka's boys in front of them. The first guy had similar hair style as Yugi's but with red blood tips, his eyes were the color of blood and he had tan skin, his name was Atem Demon, but he told everyone to call him Yami. The next guy had the same hair style like Ryou just more messy and his eyes were also blood red like Yami's, his name is Bakura Demon. The third guy had blond hair like Malik but even crazier than hers, his eyes were a shade of dark brown and his name was Marik Demon. The last guy had brown hair and dark blue eyes, he is was also Yami's, Bakura's, and Marik's cousin, and his name is Seto Kaiba.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the sweet little daddy's girls," teased Marik with a huge smirk on his face. The girls just ignored them and want on to their lockers. As soon as Yugi had almost opened her locker, a hand slammed it closed before she had a chance to open it all the way.

"That wasn't very nice Muto-*chan," Yami breathed down her neck, which sent shivers up her spine.

"Would you mind if you would back off, Demon-*kun?" She told him right back. He smirked and spin her around to face him.

"Ah, my little gem you see I can't because I don't have to~," he said sweetly. And that's when she had enough of his games and kneed him were the sun don't even shine.

"I am not yours or anybody's!" She yelled at him and before he could even recover, she had already put her book-bag away and had gotten her staff for her classes in hand, and was gone in quick flash with tears in her eyes...

* * *

 **Baka-Idiot**

 **Chan-Female**

 **Kun-Male**

 _ **Shyannada14: FINALLY DONE WITH CHAPTER 1!**_

 _ **Yugi: I hope I didn't hurt Yami to hard...**_

 _ **Shyannada14: *shrugs* anyway bye everyone see you in the next chapter!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Shyannada141: Here's ch. 2! Please review!**_

* * *

~Time skip to lunch!~

Yugi, Joy, and Malik waited at their usually table for their friend Ryou finally to show up. Just then Ryou come runing over to them in a big hurry and hide behind Malik and Joy, giggling like there was no tomorrow. Yugi raised an eyebrow at her and was about to ask her why she was having a giggling fit, before she could say anything at all the lunch room doors banged open with a lot of force making mostly everyone but Yugi's group flinch.

"RYOU!" yelled a very pissed off Bakura, at the sight of him you can see why he was so pissed off and why Ryou was giggling uncontrollably, Bakura's hair was now a mess of pink instead of his normally white hair. Ryou, had stopped giggling at the sound of his voice. Bakura started to look around for her but didn't notice where Ryou was hiding and he left with a growl closing the doors behind. Everyone at the table turned to Ryou as she had just burst out laughing.

"So, what had happened in science class with the thief?" Malik was the first to ask her as soon as she had claimed herself down from her laughing fit.

"I accidentally put in pink dye inside our science project and it made a huge bang and before I knew it, his hair was turned completely pink and as soon as the bell ring I run out of there with my staff in a huge laughing fit!" She said with a small giggle at the memory.

"First Yugi knees Yami where the sun don't even shine and now Ryou turning the thief's hair pink! The best day ever!" squealed Malik happily. Joy nodded in agreement with her while both Yugi and Ryou laughed at her.

"Well, we have a free period next than gym class with those four baka boys is left for today! What should we do in our free time?" cheered Joy happily with a huge smile on her face.

"Let's go to the school library, since we can't leave the school grounds until school's over," Ryou suggested.

"Sure," Yugi smiled at the idea of going online looking for new games to play on the schools computers again.

"Why not? It would be a good time to finally relax without those guys breathing down our necks for once," said a very relieved Malik.

"Fine! I'll join!" muttered Joy with a frown on her face everyone laughed at her as she pouted.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Would you girls like to come over to my place this afternoon? Its gonna be pretty lonely without ma and gramps there," Yugi frowned as she said this making her feel very sad and upset. Joy, Malik, and Ryou give her a huge bear hug.

"Of course we will!" They said all together. This made Yugi give them her sweet happy smile.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Shyannad141; Here's Chapter 3 enjoy! Please review!**_

* * *

Yugi, Ryou, Malik, and Joy were walking over to the game shop where Yugi had lived. It wasn't a very big game shop since it was house as well but was on top of the game shop and the kitchen was in the back of the game shop. They want though the back entertance which laid into the kitchen. As soon as they entered the kitchen Ryou and Malik shooed Yugi and Joy upstairs so they could cook dinner for the four of them together. It was Thursday night and the four had planned on staying at Yugi's for the weekend and they didn't want to leave Yugi alone by herself so they were staying an extra night even if it was a school night.

Yugi and Joy want upstairs after they been shooed away from the kitchen, they want into te living room and seat down. They whipped out their duel monster cards and started to duel, after about three hours later Ryou and Malik called them downstairs to eat dinner after Yugi had been winning yet again against Joy. After Joy heard this she rushed down the stairs so she could eat, making Yugi giggle after her friend before going down stairs to join the other three girls for dinner. Once in the kitchen a lovely smell ruched her nose making her stomach growl, as she sat down at the table along with Joy as Malik and Ryou joined them with a lot of yummy smelling food they had placed on the table...

 **~ _After_ _dinner_ ~**

The girls decided to watch a bit of TV before going to bed. When Yugi started yawning Ryou had forced everyone to get ready for bed, Yugi dressed up in her silk nightgown which was pure black color with a bit of a golden dragon design on the front. Ryou and Malik who had planned ahead had brought their nightgowns, Ryou's was pure white with a design of a tiger in front of the nightgown and Malik's was a silver green with alight green bows on the shoulders. Joy who left her nightgown at Yugi's place many times put hers on as well, hers was blue and red with a puppy's (you see what I did there? *smirks*) all over it. Ryou and Malik want to the guest rooms to sleep for the night and Joy choose to sleep on the couch like always. Yugi had given her a big blanket and a nice pillow. Yugi then want to her room and fall fast asleep...

 _Yugi_ _was_ _in_ _a_ _flied_ _that_ _was_ _surrounded_ _by_ _millions_ _and millions of_ _flowers_ _,_ _it_ _was_ _a_ _beautiful_ _sight_ _to_ _be hold_ _and_ _then_ _she suddenly_ _felt_ _two_ _strong_ _arms_ _around_ _her_ _waist_ _._ _She_ _turned_ _around_ _and_ _saw_ _that_ _it_ _was_ _Atem_ _in_ _a_ _Egyptian_ _outfit_ _that_ _a_ _king_ _usually_ _wore_ _,_ _he_ _also_ _had black_ _demon_ _wings_ _and_ _a_ _long_ _tail that matched his skin color_ _,_ _his_ _eyes_ _looked_ _almost_ _the_ _same_ _as_ _before_ _but_ _looked_ _like_ _cats_ _eyes with slits_ _._ _He_ _was_ _looking_ _down_ _at_ _Yugi_ _lovingly_ _before_ _he_ _bent_ _down_ _and_ _give_ _her a_ _sweet_ _kiss_ _on_ _the_ _lips_ _,_ _Yugi_ _blushed_ _a_ _bright_ _shade of_ _red_ _and_ _kissed_ _him_ _back happily_ _._ _He_ _was_ _the_ _first_ _one_ _to_ _pull_ _away_ _from_ _the_ _kiss_ _._

 _"_ _My_ _beloved_ _,"_ _he_ _said_ _with_ _a_ _purr_ _,"_ _why_ _did_ _you_ _hurt_ _me_ _earlier?"_ _Yugi_ _blanked_ _for_ _a_ _few_ _seconds_ _._

 _"I_ _was_ _nervous_ _and_ _I_ _couldn't_ _breath_ _with_ _you_ _that_ _close_ _to_ _me_ _,"_ _she_ _told_ _him_ _innocently and sweetly_ _._

 _"_ _Hmm_ _... I_ _have_ _to_ _go_ _soon_ _my_ _beloved_ _it's_ _time_ _for_ _you_ _to_ _wake_ _up,"_ _he_ _told_ _her_ _as_ _he_ _started_ _to_ _fade_ _away and everything want black_ _..._

Yugi had awoken and looked at the clock on her nightstand, it was now five in the morning. She got up and took a quick shower before going back to her room to change her clothes. She turned on the light to change her clothes then pulled out her _dream_ _journal_ and begin to write on it about what had happened in the dream. When she was done writing she put it away and looked at the clock which read 6:15am. Yugi let out a small sigh, / _Time_ _to_ _wake_ _up_ _everyone up_ _for_ _school_ _/_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Shyannada141: Welcome back dear readers here's chapter please review! I like to read what you guys think just nothing harsh? On with the chapter! Enjoy!~!**_

* * *

After Yugi had gotten dressed in her school uniform she want to the door downstairs waiting for her friends to came on down. The first one down was Ryou, her hair was all smoothed down and she had put two small pink hair clips (that looked like ribbons) in her hair. Her brown eyes shown with happiness. After she came down the other two girls Malik and Joy come down with grumpy faces for being woken up. Joy grabbed an apple off the counter before joining the other girls. The to school was very peaceful and relaxing, the didn't even said one word to each other just enjoying the peace and quite. As soon as they got to school, Joy throw her apple core away and they want to their lockers. When they got to their locker they were surprised, the boys weren't there like they normal are which was a huge surprise and very strange to them. The boys were always there waiting for them in the mornings to mess with them, but they weren't there now to tease them. They decided to ignore it and go get their staff from their lockers not noticing they were being watched very carefully by an unseen force, then girls headed to their classes.

 ** _~In_ _the_ _cafeteria_ _at_ _lunch_ _time~_**

Yugi, Ryou, Joy, and Malik were starting to get worried they haven't seen the boys since yesterday which was very strange. They knew that the boys planning something something that involved them like always.

"Those boys met be planning something big... I hope it doesn't involve us," Ryou spoke up first. Ryou was like a mother to them and would care for her friends like a mother does for her child.

"We can't keep our hopes up guys, remember the last time? Yugi and you, Ryou, have gotten injured the last time and they didn't even care until Joy and I had gotten bats and chased them down with all the hatred of hell," Malik growled angrily at the memory. The day she was talking about was the day Yugi had turned 9 years old and them and the boys had been friends then, for the past to weeks the boys weren't seen until Yugi's 9th birthday party. They came over with no birthday presents for Yugi, but they did try to kill her cat she had gotten when she was only two years old which they did end up killing a year later, which broke Yugi's heart. The one holding a knife was Atem that day, Yugi and Ryou had tried to stop him from killing the cat but ended up getting stabbed by accident of course by Atem whose face looked upset at hurting Yugi, Malik and Joy had indeed grabbed baseball bats and had chased the boys away from the house, while Yugi's mother called 911. After that day the girls had broken their friendship with the boys and started to hate them.

"Ya, those jerks better not hurt our Yug' or Ryou again or I swear I will murder them!" Joy growled with a lot of hatred and anger in her eyes. The others agreed with her as the ball ring signing that lunch was over.

"Come on girls, time to get to class! Will talk more after school! We can go to the park since its such a beautiful day out!" Yugi said cheerfully trying to change the subject.

"I agree with Yugi, let's go to the park!" Said Ryou with a happy smile on her face, she was thinking about the wild flowers in the park that were really pretty during this time of year.

"Okay okay, we'll go to the park," Malik shook her had with a smile on her face as she followed the other girls.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Shyannada141: Here's chapter 5 enjoy!**_

* * *

It was now the end of the school day, and there was no signs of the boys anywhere still, which they were greatful for. Joy and Malik made plans to take everyone out for dinner to burger world that day, which was their favorite place to eat anyway, well not Ryou's but she want along anyway. Yugi felt a chill go up her spine as she and the other three girls passed a very dark and spooky looking alleyway.

There was a rumor going around their town, the rumor was about an alleyway, if you pass that alleyway you'll feel chills running up your spine and once you feel that chill you know your going back to that alleyway and never will return ever. Another rumor was that the alleyway lead to the Shadow Realm where the demons live and that is why chills go up your spine. The last one states that if you feel a chill go up your spine your now a target for a killer or a kidnapper or a demon out for your blood.

Yugi just shivered and looked at the other three girls, they were looking right back at her with wide scared eyes. Yugi knew that they must have felt the chills as well, so they hurriedly walked faster to Burger World.

Once at Burger World they all let out a sigh of relief and want to their favorite spot at the dinner. After ordering their drinks and food, they talked about not passing that alleyway again or at lest try not to, and should just take a bus instead. Once they were done with their meals, Ryou paid the waitress before they even had left. Yugi had checked the time on a close by clock (one of those blinking clocks outside fast food places) and it read 11:59pm. It was already to late to get on a bus home so that ment...

"Oh man! Now we have to go past that creepy alleyway and its already late!" Ryou cried, she didn't like being out so late because of rapist and killers that came out at night.

"Let's just hurry back to my place then, I am already creeped out as it is," Yugi said softly and hugged Ryou tightly, the other two agreed as they started to walk even faster to the Kama Game Shop where Yugi lived.

But they didn't make it cause once they got even close to the alleyway they had blacked out all of a sudden. Four black hooded figures had just came out of the alleyway and picked up Yugi, Ryou, Malik, and Joy in bridle style. The four hooded figures then disappeared with the four girls back into the darken alleyway...


	6. Chapter 6

Yugi woke up in a room on a red blood colored bed with light red pillows, she lifted herself to sit up, her body hurt for same strange reason, like she had fought something. Yugi looked around the room, in the room was a mirror and three doors, one of those doors could obviously lead to the outside of the room, but the other two were a complete blank to Yugi. She than noticed that she was wearing a silky nightgown that was red with gold rums, she got of the bed and walked over to one of the doors, she opened the one closet to the bed, inside the door was a beautiful white bathroom. It had a walk in bathtub which was huge enough to fit her and her friends, and had a towel rack by the door, and on a hock was a baby blue robe. Luckily there was water in the tub already, Yugi took off her nightgown and stepped into the water, the water felt very warm and relaxing.

Yugi sigh in relief as her soreness over her body want away slowly, she grabbed same soap in the shape of a bunny that was in arms reach and started to wash her body and hair. After she was done cleaning up her body, she walked out of the tub, the first thing she noticed was that the nightgown was now gone, she didn't see anyone come in though- she shrugged it off, she put on the robe before leaving the bathroom. When she got back to the room, she noticed that there was now a red dress on the bed with a blue strapless bra and panties. Yugi was curious about who was bringing and taking her clothes? She put on the clothes and sat down on the bed trying to think about what happened the day before... Then it suddenly all came back to her, like a gun being shot into her chest, she began to panic and rushed to the furthest door away from the bed found it locked from the outside.

"JOY! RYOU! MALIK!" she shouted while banging on the door.

"They are fine my dear Aibou," said a familiar voice from behind her making her freeze in place, _that voice! It couldn't be!?_ She quickly turned around to see Yami sitting on the bed, he didn't look like he usually did, he was now tan and he had black wings, and tail, he was also wearing a pharaohs outfit.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM?!" Yugi screamed at him, she had tears coming out of her eyes. Instead of answering her, he got up and pushed her against the door, making her groan from the impact.

"I told you they are fine, love, they are with their other half's, just as you are with me," he then he kissed her passionately, tears kept pouring out of her eyes. **_I hope my friends are okay_ ,** she thought to her self.

* * *

Ryou slowly woke up, she looked around the room and freaked out, this wasn't her room! This room was black and silver, there was a bed, dresser, a huge mirror, a huge black teddy bear in a corner, and had two doors. Ryou calmed herself down as she looked at herself in the mirror and noticed for the first time that she was wearing a beautiful white nightgown. She turned her face from the mirror and to the the dresser, she slowly walked over to the dresser and opened the top drew. She picked out a blue baby dress with black ribbons on the bottom of the dress. She took off her nightgown and put on the dress. She then felt two arms wrap around her waist making her flinch from the sudden touch, she knew who it was holding her by his touch she glanced at the mirror to see if it was him, and she was right it was Bakura, but his hair wasn't pink any more and he had a pair of bat like wings and tail and his skin was darker then before, he also had a scar on his face.

"So you were demon after all," she growled trying to get out of his iron like grab.

"Its no use my dear, you can't get out of my hold no matter what you do," he purred while he nuzzled into her neck.

"LET GO OF ME!" Ryou snapped at him, but he didn't loosen his hold on her.

"No, because your mine Love," he forced her to look at him and their lips meet. She felt tears pour out of her eyes as he kissed her hotly. **_Yugi, Joy, Malik, please be safe..._**


	7. Chapter 7

Joy awoken from her slumber, she was a heavy sleeper and didn't like being woken up for anything, she looked around for any signs of her friends. But there wasn't any sign of them, but there was someone was else besides her was in the room, this person looked like Seto but had bat like wings and a long tail. She sent a death glare at him, she didn't know what he was but guessed this version of him was nothing good at all, she never had. She knew very will that she liked him but knew if she fall for him it would cause trouble, which she had been right when it came to Yugi's birthday that one she wouldn't ever fall for him, she made a vow to never ever fall in love with him after that day.

"What have you done to my friends?!" She raged at him angrily, she sent a glare at him not really liking being in a place and with him of all people!

"I have done nothing to them, Mutt, they are simply being taken cared of by the others is all," he smirked as she throw a pillow at him dodging it very easily.

"Don't you dare say that again!" She snapped at him, he smirked at that.

"I can call you whatever I want and you have no say in the matter," he stated getting closer to her dodging pillows as he did so.

"Stay away from me demon!" She growled at him and run off the bed to the other side of the room once he was two feet away from her.

"Its useless to run from me," he growled as he used his power to appear in front of her making her gasp in surprise. He then kissed her.

* * *

Malik was staring at the ceiling as she didn't want to get up to face the crazy demon that she knew was in the room with her. Marik just watched her, Malik got ticked off at the silence and just kissed him and he was surprised but kissed her back anyway.

 ** _Shyannada141: Sorry it's short..._**


	8. an

For everyone who wants more, I'm sorry to brust a bubble but since hate has been hiting me so hard from the Yugioh arc v fandom I decided to stop writing completely for anything yugioh related until recently. But those stories will be only on my wattpad account, my account there is Flamesofanangelswings which is also my New fanfic account username. Right now I am working on stories that **_I_** want to write, I refuse to go back to writing things that people only see me writing.

Another thing, I will not listen to people who just hate for no real reason. If I don't get a character right don't leave a hateful comment or message just for that stupid reason, a character in a story can be altered just to fit any type of story if need be. I am not coming back to this account ever again. If you want to adopt any of my stories here on this account, just leave me a message on my new account and I will see if you are good enough writer to continue these stories. But my ocs will not be allowed to be used, you can use your own.


End file.
